<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the old times by KinGinSister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712226">For the old times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister'>KinGinSister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63, Shibusen | DWMA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Death invites Eibona to a meeting, but things don't go as planned, as GOOOP gets involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eibon/Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Great Old One of Power/Shinigami-sama | Lord Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the old times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Importand:<br/>- This was written by my friend Mayu in 2019, I'm just uploading it as it barely got any attention. I helped with the story setting.<br/>- This story plays in a Genderbend Universe and Gooey is in a human form, designed by Mayu as well. <br/>- As we didn't want to write the great old one's full name the entire time, we named it ''Gooey'' for short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you have to come along, you weren’t invited in the first place?!” <br/>Eibona had her arms crossed under her breasts, her eyes narrowed at the female standing in front of her, an unamused expression hidden behind her mask. <br/>“Well it’s boring staying in that book all day, plus I really want to see Lady Death, it’s been foreverrrr,” Gooey huffed, her hands on her hips.</p><p>Normally she would just let Eibona go off by herself, leaving the goo creature to hang around in the Book of Eibona by herself. However, it tended to get boring doing nothing at all with next to no company. There were times when she would leave the book to hang around with Eibona or one of the other Old Ones, those were rare times.<br/>Gooey looked up at Eibona, her lower lip protruding outwards in a pouty lip fashion. She looked up at the woman through her lashes, trying to persuade her to let her go out to visit the Shinigami. Eibona gave the female a long look before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Fine I suppose you can come. BUT you must behave yourself otherwise you won't be seeing Lady Death for the next hundred years.”</p><p>Gooey nodded her head as a grin spread across her face. “I’m always behaving, now let's hurry up and leave,” She said excitedly, ready to see the shinigami after who knows how long. Nodding her head, Eibona walked out the door with the shorter goo girl at her heels. How long had it been since the three of them were together? It had to be at least a good couple years, unless she counted the annual get together that the Great Old Ones held to catch up  with each other and discuss details of the next heirs that The Great Old One of Power chooses. But besides from those times, the power obsessed female rarely left the hidden chapter or Lost Island at that. Walking outside of Eibona’s home, the two headed down to the ocean before stopping. “Since you’ll be coming we’ll just use your Gate,” Eibona said, glancing down at the woman before her. <br/>“Leave it to me!” Grinning, she muttered a couple words before a mysterious gate appeared in front of the two. “After you~” Gooey smirked, motioning for the sorceress to walk through.</p><p>Giving her no reaction, Eibona walked through the gate to end up at the outskirts of Death City. Looking behind her, she watched as the portal disappeared. Furrowing her brows, she crossed her arms across her chest, or under in her case. “And I told her to behave but here she goes starting stuff,” she said with a sigh. Looking towards Death CIty, she began her journey to the Death Weapon Meister Academy where she knew Gooey would be.</p><p>Eibona wasn't wrong, the goo girl had in fact made a different gate to teleport right to the DWMA. A smirk spread across her face as she walked through the academy, her black goo-like hair flowing behind her in low twintails. She ignored the students' curious gazes, though she couldn’t blame them at all. Her appearance did tend to stand out, what with the black slimy pieces that littered her body. Sure she took on a human form to avoid scaring off the residents of Death City, but even then she still stood out from the rest. <br/>Reaching the door to Lady Death’s room, Gooey swung it open, startling the Death God who had previously been having a conversation with her daughter Death the Kid, whom of which was also startled by the sudden entrance. Laying eyes on the curvy Shinigami, Gooey basically ran towards her with a wide smile. It had been so long since she had seen Lady Death, and my my was she as stunning as ever.</p><p>“Lady I missed you!” </p><p>Gooey embraced the taller woman, shocking the younger Shinigami who was also present in the room. Kid stared at the woman who was clinging to her mother, having no clue as to who she was since she had never once met The Great Old One of Power. Lady Death patted Gooey’s back softly, a smile appearing on her mask. She was a little surprised to see her at the school since she never left Lost Island, unless the location for the Great Old Ones reunions were held elsewhere. Not to mention Eibona wasn’t around despite having invited the sorceress instead of Gooey. Clearing her throat, Lady Death placed her hands on Gooey’s shoulders and looked down at her. “It’s great to see you again Gooey! It’s been awhile since you came to visit me, is there any reason in particular that you’re here instead of Eibona?”</p><p>“I just wanted to see you my dear Lady~ Is it wrong for me to want such a thing?” Gooey replied, looking up at Lady Death through her long black eyelashes. </p><p>“Not at all Gooey! It’s just that your appearance was rather unexpected.” The female chuckled, glancing over at her daughter who was peering over at the two women with curiosity. “I’ll be sure to inform you next time I plan to visit!”<br/>Glancing over at Kid, Gooey spun on her heel to face the young girl with a grin on her face. </p><p>“Now now, I forgot to introduce myself to your lovely daughter! Apologies for that, I am the Great Old One of P—“ She was cut off by the door slamming open for the second time today. She didn’t even have to look over to know who it was, it could only be one person after all. </p><p>Eibona. </p><p>“Gooey…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>